La propuesta de matrimonio
by findtheScissorhands
Summary: Zelgadis le propone matrimonio a Amelia... O por lo menos lo intenta. Versión en español de "Zelgadis' proposal"


**A pedido de Soofy y de una amiga mía, versión en español del fic "Zelgadis' proposal".**

**Esto tiene lugar en Seyrun, algunos años después de mi otro fic "Gourry's proposal", donde Gaudi le propone matrimonio a Rina. Alguna gente en DA me pidió hacer uno similar para Zelgadis y Amelia, pero no lo hice antes porque bueno, no creo que Zel vaya a declararse nunca en la vida. Sin embargo, después se me ocurrió esto, y no resistí la tentación de hacerlo.**

**Hecho sólo por diversión... Ojalá les guste :)**

* * *

.

.

Había sido idea de Rina seguir a Zelgadis y Amelia a través del jardín. No podía decir muy bien por qué, y dado que su única compañía era Gaudi tampoco tenía mucho sentido tratar de explicarlo, pero estaba segura de que algo iba a pasar... Al fin. Algo de romance, quizás, o quizás el fin del mundo... Pero ella quería verlo, porque al menos sería _algo_.

No habría sido completamente cierto decir que Zelgadis y Amelia eran pareja, o siquiera que estaban saliendo. Para empezar, nunca lo habían mencionado, y no se abrazaban o besaban, ni hacían nada remotamente relacionado con la palabra "amor".

El grupo entero había decidido quedarse en Seyrun por un tiempo, y todos estaban ahora viviendo en el palacio. En medio de aquellos calmados -y bastante aburridos- días, Amelia preparaba a veces pequeños regalos para la quimera, tales como libros y capaz al estilo del reino, y algunas otras veces cambiaba palabras amables con él, pero eso no era muy diferente de su comportamiento habitual. Amelia siempre había sido así. Además, Zelgadis nunca había reflejado esa amabilidad de ningún modo, o al menos de ningún modo que se pudiera percibir con facilidad. Sin embargo, los dos sí pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, y más que nada a solas. Hablaban bastante. ¿De qué? Rina no lo sabía. Pero sabía que Amelia no había sido vista a solas con otro hombre desde hacía mucho, incluso cuando era su deber recibir invitados, pues en esos casos Zelgadis aparecía enseguida, silencioso como una estatua, y no se iba hasta que el visitante dejaba el palacio. También parecía haber olvidado un poco sus pergaminos y mapas, que ahora descansaban descuidados en su habitación. Esto era sorprendente para todos, más que nada para él mismo, aunque nadie pudiese saberlo. Así que, en opinión de Rina, era en verdad claro que algo sucedía entre los dos. Y si esa relación, por extraña que fuera, no había sido formalizada, era seguramente por culpa de Zelgadis y su mente fría, egoísta y deprimente.

Pero había sido Zelgadis el que guió a Amelia hasta aquel sector remoto, casi escondido, en el jardín, solamente para jugar un rato al ajedrez. Y no podía ser solamente para jugar al ajedrez. Por lo tanto, Rina se escondió en los arbustos cercanos a la mesa donde ambos, princesa y quimera, jugaban, y obligó a Gaudi a esconderse junto a ella. Y ambos esperaron. Y esperaron.

Finalmente, a media hora del comienzo de la partida de ajedrez, ese _algo_ pasó... O bueno, más o menos.

.

.

Zelgadis estaba a punto de mover su torre cuando su mano se detuvo de pronto en el aire y quedó allí, dudosa.

- Amelia, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? - dijo, mirando el tablero sin una expresión en particular.

- ¿Eh? - Amelia parecía concentrada en la partida.- Claro, Zel.

- Bueno, cómo podría empezar... - Zelgadis alzó la vista al cielo de forma reflexiva.- Dado que eres una princesa, parte de la familia real de Seyrun, asumo que has considerado el contraer matrimonio algún día.

Amelia lo miró, y luego sonrió ampliamente, levantando un confiado puño en el aire.

- ¡Por supuesto! Siempre he imaginado que algún día me casaría con un buen hombre, para luchar juntos por el amor y la justicia - respondió, entusiasta.

Las cejas de Zelgadis hicieron un pequeño movimiento involuntario y su semblante perdió color por un momento, para luego tornarse un poco rojo.

- Ehh... Claro... - murmuró cansinamente.- Pero sobre el asunto del matrimonio... Mi pregunta es... ¿Tiene que ser un hombre?

- ¿Qué? - esta vez fue Amelia la que movió involuntariamente las cejas.- ¿Estás...? ¿Estás preguntando si... si j_uego para ambos bandos_? - tartamudeó, tomada por sorpresa.

- ¿Qué? ¡No! - Zelgadis se palmeó la frente, pero rápidamente trató de recuperar su dignidad recomponiendo su expresión adusta y mirando una parte diferente del tablero.- Lo que pregunto es... ¿Sería imposible para ti, como princesa, elegir un compañero que no sea... _completamente_ humano?

- ¿Que no sea completamente humano? ¿Te refieres a algo así como la gente pez?

- No... - Zelgadis luchó contra el impulso de volver a golpearse la frente.- Me refiero a... Alguien que no es _exactamente_ humano... Como yo.

- Ah, Zel, pero tú sí eres humano - Amelia sonrió con cariño.- Tu cuerpo es algo distinto, pero eso no es lo que te hace humano. Te he dicho un millón de veces lo que pienso de eso...

El rostro de Zelgadis se pusó un poco más rojo a la vez que el muchacho aplastaba la torre en su mano, frustrado.

- ¿Sería imposible para ti, como princesa, elegir un compañero que no es del todo humano, _como yo_? - repitió, hablando muy lento y casi con enojo.

- ¿Eh?

Amelia parpadeó dos veces, sus ojos azules muy abiertos, y luego de unos pocos segundos se inclinó sobre la mesa, extendió un brazo y posó la mano sobre la frente de Zelgadis, en un evidente intento de tomar su temperatura.

- Zel, ¿te sientes bien? - preguntó.

- ¿Qué...? - Zelgadis se apartó hacia atrás.- ¡Claro que estoy bien! ¿Qué estás...?

- Ah, entonces yo debo estar algo enferma... - Amelia se tocó entonces su propia frente.- Qué lástima, el día iba tan bien...

Zelgadis respiró hondo, con el nivel de frustración inundando sus pulmones.

- Amelia, no estás enferma. ¿Por qué demonios dices esto? - gruñó.

- Porque por un momento me pareció que me proponías matrimonio, y eso jamás pasará...

Zelgadis se ruborizó aún más, mostrando sin querer, peligrosamente, los dientes de quimera. Amelia, sin darse cuenta de ello, siguió hablando con la misma sonrisa culposa en su rostro aniñado.

- Después de todo, eres tú. Nunca dirías algo así, sólo pensarlo es absurdo. Quiero decir, ni siquiera en un millón de años podrías...

Eso fue todo lo que Zelgadis pudo tolerar. Se puso en pie violentamente y golpeó la mesa con su puño de piedra, su rostro ahora de un rojo vívido, mirando directamente a la princesa por primera vez en toda la conversación.

- ¡CON UN DEMONIO, AMELIA! ¡ESTOY PROPONIÉNDOTE MATRIMONIO, PEQUEÑAJA IRRITANTE! ¿¡POR QUÉ ES TAN DIFÍCIL CREER ESO?! - vociferó, con fuego en los ojos, habiendo perdido por completo el control.

- Bueno, porque tú nunca has... - Amelia tenía en verdad la intención de dar una respuesta a eso, pero entonces se puso muy pálida, golpeada por la súbita comprensión de lo que sucedía.- Espera... ¿Lo dices...? ¿Lo dices en serio? - tartamudeó, alarmada.

Incapaz de creer en sus sentidos, Zelgadis se dejó caer de nuevo en la silla y aplastó su rostro contra el tablero.

Amelia se puso de pie a toda velocidad y se acercó a él, apoyando las manos temblorosas sobre los hombros de la quimera.

- ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento mucho! - exclamó con voz aguda.- ¡Te quiero, de verdad! ¡No me importa si no eres del todo humano, y lo siento tanto...! Es que nunca pensé que tú ibas a...

- No lo digas - dijo Zelgadis secamente, con el rostro todavía hundido en el tablero.- No necesito esto. Por favor, déjame sufrir en silencio.

Amelia abrió la boca, pero no dejó ir ningún sonido. Despacio, dando pasitos cortos, volvió a su silla, con las mejillas también rojas de vergüenza -y algo más. Ambos permanecieron así por al menos cinco incómodos minutos, sin mover un sólo músculo. Al fin, Amelia reunió el coraje suficiente para romper el silencio.

- Igual quiero decir que sí - murmuró, mirándose los zapatos.

Zelgadis no levantó la cabeza ni respondió nada, pero luego de unos instantes extendió su brazo derecho, tomó la mano de Amelia y la apretó.

.

.

- Bueno, ¿qué tal eso...? - Rina sonrió con ganas.- Siempre pensé que Zel era el inteligente en el grupo, pero esa proposición estuvo al nivel de la tuya, Gaudi - comentó irónicamente, recordando la confusa forma en que Gaudi había pedido su mano.

- Gracias - Gaudi también sonrió, lejos de percibir la ironía.

Rina torció la boca en una clara expresión de derrota.

- Es increíble como tu idiotez sigue sorprendiéndome luego de tanto tiempo - masculló.

- Bueno, pero te casaste conmigo - replicó Gaudi simplemente.

Rina se ruborizó, y de inmediato procedió a darle un golpe en el estómago.

.

.


End file.
